System designers can be required to implement complex functions within constrained physical size, performance, environmental, manufacturing and cost product requirements. The circuit density available today in very large scale integration (VLSI), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and field programmable gate array (FPGA) integrated circuit devices can enable the implementation of complex functions by system designers while meeting the product requirements.
Integrated circuit devices can be designed and manufactured for guaranteed operation up to a maximum temperature (e.g., up to a certain junction temperature). The timing characteristics of integrated circuit devices can vary over temperature and if temperature recommendations are exceeded, unpredictable behavior of circuitry and/or logic implemented in integrated circuit devices can result.